


they shall crack their skulls

by truethingsproved



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truethingsproved/pseuds/truethingsproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Lion will come, there is no doubt of that; he knows the Deep Magic as well as I, and he knows that he must, or surrender the boy to me. Either way, we have won. They cannot defeat me without Aslan at their side, and they cannot fill the thrones at Cair Paravel with the traitor dead. We have won."</p>
            </blockquote>





	they shall crack their skulls

Who are they, to argue with a  **Q U E E N**?

      _SHE,_  who was the ruination of Charn and a thousand worlds besides it, who looked into the cold red sun of an empire she’d built and condemned millions to die for her crown.

      _SHE,_  who ruled over endless winter in Narnia as its queen and empress, untouched, undisturbed, undefeated, unconquered. None could conquer Narnia in her time, while the great Lion ran with his tail tucked between his legs, cowering elsewhere while his people, his  _beloved_  people, suffered in his stead.

"The Lion will come."

                        She assures her dwarf as well as herself, waiting.

"The Lion will come, there is no doubt of that; he knows the Deep Magic as well as I, and he knows that he must, or surrender the boy to me. Either way, we have won. They cannot defeat me without Aslan at their side, and they cannot fill the thrones at Cair Paravel with the traitor dead. We have won."

                           _(_  Not without a cost. Maugrim is dead, and she mourns for him,  
                                  the best that she knows how. She’s never mourned before.  _)_  

Beautiful and terrible and powerful and grave, tonight  she will slay the lion, tonight she will wear his mane, and when the battle is over she will skin him and make a cloak of his pelt to wear as the winter freezes once more. And she will wear it when she kills the humans, so that they might look at her in their last moments and see the remains of their beloved lion.

"When we have won the battle we shall water the fields with Narnian blood; we shall give them a slaughter the likes of which they could not  _dream._ Perhaps they will be fools enough to beg. This country is  _mine_.” She slams her hand down, hard, on the Stone Table, and the dwarf flinches. “They are all  _mine,_  to do with as I please, and I shall not tolerate treachery, I shall not suffer a traitor to live, I will rip them all one by one, make my armor from their  _bones…_ ”

                                        There is ice in her soul, in her eyes, in her heart.

"I will give this wretched land the queen it so desperately craves, and I shall destroy the ones who would challenge me." She turns her cold eyes on the dwarf. "Sharpen my knife and gather the crowd. Evening falls. Soon, it shall be done."

      _SHE_  shall wear the lion’s BLOOD as war paint and she shall destroy all that he holds dear, for _SHE_ is Jadis,  _SHE_  is the White Witch,  _SHE_  is the rightful Queen of Narnia, and if they come to claim her throne, they shall crack their skulls against her walls and swords, and she shall bathe in their ruination.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the formatting--snagged from one of my rp blogs, couldn't be bothered to change the format.
> 
> i'm writing a thesis on susan pevensie, bless her fictional soul, and i'm thinking about narnia nonstop and writing about narnia nonstop and i just. love. jadis. so much. what a good.
> 
> catch me on tumblr at susanspevensie!


End file.
